<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Autumn Afternoons by fairylightinthenight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768032">Autumn Afternoons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairylightinthenight/pseuds/fairylightinthenight'>fairylightinthenight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:35:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairylightinthenight/pseuds/fairylightinthenight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>But the real reason for his good mood was right there, laying on his couch and taking a nap. George tiptoed around to get a better look at the wonderful sight.</p><p>Fred was laying on his back, and sprawled over him was Hermione, wearing a too-large Quidditch sweater – George noticed, a bit smug, that it was his –, some tight black leggings, and thick socks knitted by his mother. Her hair was in a messy bun, and she was making the most adorable little noises while breathing.</p><p>Fred, too, was sleeping, one hand on Hermione's back, while the other was dangling over the edge of the couch.</p><p>- Just some triad fluff with a splash of smut I didn't plan to write -</p><p>No threesomes and no incest</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fred Weasley/ Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Hermione Granger/George Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>256</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. George</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I needed a bit of a 'warm-up' to get back into writing and I had this plot bunny sitting around for a while now and decided to give it some tlc 😉</p><p>This is my first attempt on writing Hermione with both twins and therefore I decided against writing a threesome. I hadn't planned to write anything explicit at all, to be honest, but the flow just turned that way ;)</p><p>I hope you enjoy it and leave me a little review.</p><p>And big thanks for my wonderful beta FoxesRun, who made this a lot better :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
Golden sunlight warmed George up as he made his way down the streets of Muggle London. The leaves were already crackling under his shoes- a sure sign that winter wasn't far away, even if the sun gave her best this afternoon. George adjusted his sunglasses – a birthday gift from Harry and Ginny – as he finally reached the small bakery.</p><p><br/>
The bakery was something like an insider tip in the magical community. The owner was a wizard who had married a Muggle right after the war and decided to live as a Muggle, too. However, his creations still combined the best of both worlds, which made it a popular shop among Muggles and the few wizards and witches who knew about it.</p><p><br/>
Normally, Sunday was a family day, with a big lunch at the Burrow, and Quidditch afterwards. But every few weeks, they all got a 'free' Sunday. Molly Weasley had made it very clear that she, too, deserved some lazy weekends, and that her children had to entertain themselves once a month.</p><p><br/>
Therefore, Fred and George had established their own little Sunday tradition. They would spend the morning in the workroom, bouncing off new ideas for the shop and creating a mess. Lunch at the Leaky Cauldron was a given, no way they would spend their precious Sunday cooking. The rest of the day was dedicated to being lazy with one exception: getting the cake from this special little bakery. They took turns getting the cake, so that one of them could still be lazy at home.</p><p><br/>
George greeted the salesperson behind the counter – a young man who was a relative of the owner's Muggle wife – and studied the goods.</p><p><br/>
There was a large selection of different cakes and pastries in all kinds of colours sitting behind the glass. Moreover, everything looked delicious. Since it was autumn and the harvest season had ended only a few weeks ago, there were different variations of apple, plum and pumpkin cakes, decorated with leaf patterns or little Halloween-themed symbols.</p><p><br/>
Everything looked like it took a massive amount of work and time to bake, but George was sure the owner used just a tiny bit of magic to speed up the process.</p><p><br/>
In the end, George decided to get five different things. Two pastries – one with apples and one with plums – which looked too good to eat, one large piece of pumpkin pie, a piece of banoffee pie, and a delicious looking blueberry muffin. It was a bit too much, but George thought it was always good to have a bit of variety to choose from.</p><p><br/>
Whistling, he made his way back, shortening his way with a quick apparition into Diagon Alley, and opened the door to the flat with a spring in his step.</p><p><br/>
George was in an unusually good mood. A mood people normally associated with pranks and mischief. However, George – and Fred, too – had been in this wonderful mood for a few weeks, and even though their family had noticed it, no one knew what the reason for it was. Some of them thought it was maybe the expansion plans going forward or maybe the preparations for a new product.</p><p><br/>
But the real reason for his good mood was right there, laying on his couch and taking a nap. George tiptoed around to get a better look at the wonderful sight.</p><p><br/>
Fred was laying on his back, and sprawled over him was Hermione, wearing a too-large Quidditch sweater – George noticed, a bit smug, that it was his –, some tight black leggings, and thick socks knitted by his mother. Her hair was in a messy bun, and she was making the most adorable little noises while breathing.</p><p><br/>
Fred, too, was sleeping, one hand on Hermione's back, while the other was dangling over the edge of the couch.</p><p><br/>
George smiled automatically. He loved the sight of Hermione and his twin so comfortable with each other. </p><p><br/>
As quiet as possible, George went to the kitchen to store the cakes. The prankster in him wanted to wake his two favourite people up by scaring them. The good-mood-George was against it. He rather wanted to enjoy every second of this perfectly silent happiness. Moreover, he was very afraid of what Hermione would do if he scared her. She knew some pretty nasty hexes.</p><p><br/>
So instead, he made a pot of Hermione's favourite tea – the kettle was silenced of course –, put the cakes on a nice plate, and put out their best tableware, and even some napkins. George studied the arrangement and shook his head; Fred would take the mickey for sure.</p><p><br/>
When George got back, Fred beamed up at him, awake but not moving. Neither of them needed to say a word, they had an understanding the very second they saw each other.</p><p><br/>
They would let Hermione sleep and enjoy the sight.</p><p><br/>
Carefully, George set down the tea, putting a stasis charm on it and the baked goods. Then, he settled into the large armchair. He would prefer the sofa as well, but there was no way to squeeze in without waking Hermione up.</p><p><br/>
Instead, George picked up his book – a novel Hermione had recommended – and made himself comfortable with a tea. Fred winked at him, obviously more than happy with his position, and closed his eyes again.</p><p><br/>
George was maybe a tiny bit envious, but not actually jealous. There was no place for such feelings in this relationship. Fred and he had made it clear right from the start that they would never fight for love and attention. It was the argument that had convinced Hermione in the end.</p><p><br/>
The three of them had danced around this relationship for months before things had gotten serious.</p><p><br/>
In the beginning, it had just been flirting. Nothing really serious. Fred and George flirted with everyone, it was like breathing to them. They were charming and they knew it. Hermione flirting back had just been some added fun. Someone who could finally clap back at their comments, and was witty enough to outsmart them every now and again. It had been fun.</p><p><br/>
And then, Fred had kissed Hermione at a party, both of them drunk, and ruined everything. George had been livid at his twin, and only realised after a while it wasn’t because of the maybe ruined friendship, but because he wanted to kiss Hermione himself.</p><p><br/>
Therefore, he did. At a party, but stone-cold sober. And to his delight, it hadn’t ended with a kiss, but turned into some fumbling in a broom closet. Naturally, this moment in paradise almost fucked everything up. </p><p><br/>
A few days later,Hermione had realised she was hooking up with brothers – twins no less – and might hurt one or both of them. She had kept her distance from them for a while, even outright ignored them. In turn, Fred had been the livid one, rightfully so.</p><p><br/>
But, little did Hermione know that Fred and George had waited their whole life for a woman they could both love. They had relationships before, but no one had really clicked with both of them before.</p><p><br/>
Fred had been with Angelina for a rather long time after the Yule Ball, but George had never really seen the appeal. Sure, he liked Angelina as a friend, but the thought of kissing her did little for him. Kissing her had been even worse, as he found out after Fred and Angelina suggested trying a threesome. Their relationship had ended not long after that horrible incident.</p><p><br/>
Katie could have been the one for them. George and Katie had had a relationship after the war, and it had been really good. Katie was funny and loved to hang out with both Fred and George. George also knew Fred found Katie smoking hot, so no problems from that side. Unfortunately, the suggestion alone was enough for Katie to break up with George.</p><p><br/>
They had had some threesomes over the years, but always as flings. Nothing serious. Just women they picked up in a bar, or curious acquaintances. It was always good, but never relationship material. Fred and George had decided after a while that they wouldn’t focus on finding a triad. If one of them would be happy with a woman without the possibility of a triad, then it would be like that.</p><p><br/>
And then Hermione had started to flirt back. She had been different from the start. </p><p><br/>
Fred and George had discovered early on when Hermione had started to flirt back that they both found her rather attractive, witty, and funny. Hermione was almost perfect, and her little imperfections made her even more endearing. George personally thought the way her eyes flashed when she was angry was the sexiest thing ever. Fred, on the other hand, thought Hermione was a goddess when she started to talk for hours about some book.</p><p><br/>
Since they were both bloody idiots – a title normally granted to Ron – they only realised it after Hermione started to ignore them. But after they shared a bottle of firewhiskey, and an epiphany, Fred and George had decided to get themselves a girlfriend.</p><p><br/>
It had taken two months, twenty-three days, and nineteen hours for Hermione to finally agree, and it involved half of the product line of WWW, the help of Lee Jordan and Harry Potter, two clowns at different occasions, and a very angry Crookshanks.</p><p><br/>
But in the end, they got their girl. They had been dating for three months now, a proper triad even though they hadn’t actually had a threesome yet.</p><p><br/>
“George,” a soft voice whispered into his good ear from up close, making his skin tingle. “Wake up, Georgie.”</p><p><br/>
Hermione was hovering beside him, a sweet smile on the face, where a slight imprint from Fred’s jumper was visible on her cheek.</p><p><br/>
“Want to share the pumpkin pie with me?” Hermione settled into his lap, the pie on a smaller plate in one hand, two forks in the other.</p><p><br/>
“Of course, darling,” George yawned happily, and pulled Hermione closer. But instead of using a fork himself, he decided to let her feed him. His hands were in better use stroking Hermione’s stomach and chest. And, maybe, dipped between her legs occasionally.</p><p><br/>
“Where’s Fred?” He finally asked after a few bites from the delicious pie.</p><p><br/>
“At the shop. Something was making a ruckus and woke us up.”</p><p><br/>
“Probably a post owl with some orders,” George said as he took the next bite Hermione offered. He ought to look after his twin, but Fred would have called for help if he needed it. And from the way Hermione pressed her arse against him, George thought it wouldn’t be fair to leave her alone now.</p><p><br/>
They finished their pie quickly, and with her hands now free, Hermione turned around, a Cheshire grin on her lips.</p><p><br/>
“I always wanted to test out this armchair,” she whispered into his neck, this time at the side of his missing ear. Goosebumps prickled on George’s skin everywhere, not only from her words, but also from the sensitivity of his skin on that side. And Hermione pretty well knew about that. The little minx.</p><p><br/>
“I’m always open to experiments.”</p><p><br/>
With a wink, Hermione stood up just enough to pull the leggings off, while George thought it would be wise to open his pants and slide them off a bit. He knew Hermione was up for something quick when she had this twinkle in her eyes.</p><p><br/>
He was right. Hermione sank to her knees, and with her clever mouth, she had him hard and ready in record time. Merlin, it took everything for George to not finish right then. The armchair was just so comfortable, and it provided the best view of Hermione’s bouncing curls.</p><p><br/>
When Hermione settled her legs on either side of George’s, he was excited and mournful at the same time. But he thought if he asked really nicely, Hermione would surely be open to fulfil his wishes on this armchair some other time. </p><p><br/>
There was some shuffling to find the right position, and then they both sighed when Hermione finally sank down on him. George pulled her flush to his chest, his fingers dancing over the Quidditch sweater – his sweater – before they slipped underneath.</p><p><br/>
Fred had been the one to kiss Hermione’s first, but George had been the first one she had sex with. He hadn’t planned it. George had actually tried to be on his best behaviour. Their relationship had been fresh, and both he and Fred had been worried Hermione would make a run if it got physical too fast.</p><p><br/>
It turned out Hermione was a rather physical woman who loved to cuddle, to kiss, to be close in general, and didn’t want to wait. Hermione loved sex, and she was rather good at it. Fantastic, to be honest. </p><p><br/>
Which she proved now by rolling her hips repeatedly in the most delicious way, letting George climb to the edge faster with every movement. </p><p><br/>
George barely registered how the door opened behind him, but he was a tad too preoccupied to greet Fred.</p><p><br/>
“What happened to you?” Hermione asked, from her position -and with the added height of sitting on George’s lap-, she could see the door perfectly. Her voice was a bit breathless, and she didn’t stop the movements - for which George was more than thankful – but all in all, she sounded remarkably casual. George loved it when she was so controlled and in control of him.</p><p><br/>
“Damn owl got angry because I took so long. Attacked me,” Fred grumbled behind him, and, for a moment, George thought it would be worth his while to turn around. But then, Hermione made a little sharp movement, pressed against him hard, and took him in even deeper.</p><p><br/>
George let out a deep groan, and his head bonked against the armchair.</p><p><br/>
“I’m going to take a shower,” Fred’s voice got lower, and George managed to realise his twin was walking away. “You can join me when you’re finished.”</p><p><br/>
“Sure,” Hermione called after him. George decided she had spent enough of her attention on Fred – when she was fucking him! – and, with nimble fingers, he started to rub her clit, making her sigh a loud ‘OH’.</p><p><br/>
Then he pulled her down to him, kissing her feverishly. Yes, there was no place for jealousy in this relationship, and they would never fight for attention, but a little bit of brotherly rivalry was still very much a thing.</p><p><br/>
With his fingers and his kisses, George finally managed to make Hermione lose control. Now he was the one controlling their rhythm, and he was very pleased when she started to groan loudly. Hermione Granger not only loved sex and was fantastic; she was also loud, and very, very verbal.</p><p><br/>
The shower was still off, and so George decided that he might as well give Fred something to look forward to, too. With just a little pull he had Hermione in the perfect angle to drive her crazy with just a few thrusts.</p><p><br/>
“George! George! George!” Hermione started to chant as he let her loose, giving her back the control of the rhythm. By now, Hermione was so far gone that she was only chasing her own high – just as he liked – instead of going back to torture him.</p><p><br/>
The crash came suddenly and without warning for George. Without thinking, he grabbed hard at Hermione’s waist, pulling her close as his whole body twitched and quivered. </p><p><br/>
“Geoooooorge….” Hermione moaned loudly, her head thrown back and her eyes closed. Her body, too, was shaking and she dug her fingernails deep into George’s arm, not that he cared. Then she flopped onto his chest, her hair a tickling mess under his chin.<br/>
It took them a few seconds to catch their breath. Somewhere behind them, the water started to run.</p><p><br/>
“So, what’s the result of the experiment,” George finally asked, a little cheeky. He thought he deserved some praise, and liked to prompt it.</p><p><br/>
“Excellent grades for the test subject,” Hermione giggled. “A total success.” She started to hum slightly as she changed position into a more comfortable one, ready to cuddle.</p><p><br/>
George could have stayed like this forever, but sadly he wasn’t a total git. “I think there’s another test subject waiting for you.” He nudged Hermione lovingly, nodding towards the bathroom. “I think he could use something to lift his spirits. Owl attacks really can ruin a day.”</p><p><br/>
“Right.” Carefully, Hermione stood up. George watched how his sweater swallowed her legs.</p><p><br/>
“Maybe,” Hermione bit her lips. “Maybe we meet up later in your bedroom? Or Fred’s? All three of us, I mean,” she added hastily. </p><p><br/>
“Really?” George felt his eyebrows vanish into his hairline.</p><p><br/>
Hermione made a little humming noise and nodded. “I’m ready.”</p><p><br/>
Hermione had stated in the beginning that she wanted a relationship with both of them, but wasn’t sure if she was comfortable with a physical threesome. Fred and George had both hoped, but never pushed.</p><p><br/>
“Seems like you’re in the mood for experiments today,” George couldn’t help himself, he needed to joke to hide his excitement. Thank Merlin it made Hermione laugh too, her nervousness visibly blown away.</p><p><br/>
“With you, always,” Hermione leaned down to give him a sweet kiss before she walked off, swaying her lips far too much to be innocent.</p><p><br/>
George decided that the tea and the cakes now had to relocate. The three of them would probably need them later.<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fred</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, the muse was very willing to kiss me, so here is a second chapter. This time the smut was not an accident at all, but I'm still a bit insecure about it (can one ever be secure with writing smut?).</p><p> I can't promise a third one (even thought it would make sense to add one) but maybe sometime in the future ;)</p><p>I hope you enjoy this little week starter and leave me a little review :)</p><p>Thanks to my beta FoxesRun, who as always helped me with grammar and spelling and helpful suggestions &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cursing, Fred made his way back to the flat.</p><p>The damn bird! It had almost hacked his eyes out. That customer could expect an added fee for the angry owl. Not only did it ruin his favourite sweater by clawing at it, the bloody bird also shat on Fred's hair. Maybe he would also send a little prank at this customer, just to blow off some steam. </p><p>Grumbling, Fred opened the door just in time to see his day go downhill some more. </p><p>Hermione was sitting on the armchair with George, straddling him, and made the most delicious little movements with her hips. Her chest was pressed to George, who seemed to be enjoying himself immensely. Fred could see it in the way George's head swayed slightly, even though his twin was turned away from him. </p><p>Great. Hermione and George having sex was just what he needed after being attacked by a stupid, vicious owl. Not that seeing them two together was a surprise, they did share an apartment. Witnessing the other having sex with Hermione was bound to happen now and again. However, it didn't happen often, and when it did, it was mostly by accident. Especially since Hermione was normally the one who insisted on privacy, but today she clearly didn't care about that.  </p><p>Today she had chosen the most public spot in the flat to shag his twin. </p><p>Not that Fred actually begrudged George and Hermione their fun, he never would. It was just that seeing them having fun- without him- didn’t really turn his shitty mood around. </p><p>To be honest, Fred had hoped to get some sympathy from Hermione, something to lift his spirits. Instead, the scene lifted something else down in his pants. It was oddly arousing to see Hermione lift herself up and down, and up and down, and up and… </p><p>"What happened to you?" Hermione's face was flushed, but she sounded casual, as if she wasn't shagging his twin senseless this very moment. Her attention was on Fred, but he noted how she didn't stop moving. Not once did she lose her rhythm. </p><p>"Damn owl got angry because I took so long. Attacked me," Fred grumbled. He saw how George's head twitched, ready to turn and probably laugh at his misery, but instead his twin let out a deep hiss, his head bonking against the headrest. </p><p>Hermione winked at Fred, and he saw how she was now grinding down harder, more determined. George's brain had probably ceased all work. Oh, the minx, she was wonderful. Instantly, he felt better. </p><p>"I'm going to take a shower. You can join me when you're finished." He threw her a wink, hoping she would follow the invitation. </p><p>"Sure," Hermione called after him, a promise in her voice, which was followed by a rather loud OH. Seemed like George had decided to get her attention back. </p><p>Fred stripped out of his clothes and assessed the damage on the sweater. It was one of the nicer ones his mother had made, in a deep blue which he knew suited him perfectly. Maybe his mum knew a way to repair it. </p><p>With a sigh, he looked at the mirror. He had two red welts on his left cheek, his hair was a mess, decorated by a few feathers, and there was a big, nasty chunk of owl excrements slowly drying on his head. </p><p>Brilliant, just brilliant. </p><p>Fred thought about waiting for Hermione before starting the shower. He really enjoyed undressing her. But his reflection in the mirror told him to go ahead and clear up before even thinking about shagging Hermione against the tiles. </p><p>"George! George! George!" </p><p>A series of loud groans and shouts reached the bathroom. </p><p>A grin tugged at Fred's lips. Normal people would probably be jealous right now, furious that their girlfriend was obviously being very satisfied by another man. Fred and George were different. </p><p>Witnessing Hermione getting off in any way always turned them on like nothing else, and hearing the other one do it was a special treat. Fred also suspected that George was trying to do him a favour, judging by the noise level that Hermione had reached.</p><p>Thank Merlin they had no neighbours. </p><p>"Geoooorge…" Fred's cock twitched curiously at the sound, and for a moment, he thought about taking himself in hand. Then his gaze went to the mirror, and he turned on the shower instead. </p><p>It took a few minutes to clean his hair- thankfully, they had invented a strong shampoo years ago that got almost every nasty potion out of hair. Apparently, it also worked on owl shit.</p><p>Fred enjoyed the hot water. Slowly, his mood went back to normal, and he was as chipper as ever. And when the door to the shower opened and a naked Hermione stepped in with a devilish grin, he thought the day could still turn out pretty good. </p><p>"Hey," Hermione whispered. </p><p>Fred didn't bother with an answer, and instead pulled her to his chest right away. The result was a shriek from Hermione when she was suddenly doused in hot water without warning. Her hair instantly started to soak up the water and hang down her naked back. Little drops got caught in her eyelashes as she blinked up at Fred, probably thinking if she should hex or kiss him. He decided for her and leaned down, catching her lips in a searing kiss and biting down slightly. </p><p>They spent some time kissing lazily, just enjoying the heat of the water and their naked skin rubbing against each other. </p><p>Fred helped Hermione wash her hair, and then they both lathered each other up in soap and roamed freely with their hands. Hermione, the goddess, paid extra attention to Fred's nether regions, washing and stroking them thoroughly.</p><p>"I've always wanted to do it in the shower with you," Hermione suddenly whispered into his neck, where she was busy with leaving a love bite. Fred’s mind registered that it would turn out rather dark, since she was sucking the skin so hard. However, with a light nip, Hermione drove out all rational thoughts from his brain.</p><p>Right, they hadn't done it in the shower before. George and Hermione had, he knew, but he had never had the chance until now. Fred was surprised by this obvious negligence and decided to change it immediately. </p><p>Hermione sank against the tiles with her back, making the water stream down her chest and boobs deliciously. Expecting to be lifted, she braced herself against the wall. But Fred had different plans. </p><p>"Turn around, love," he said, as he softly grabbed her hips, showing her how she should position herself. "Let's try a different angle." Softly, he shoved her against the wall, so she had to brace herself with her hands, while he pulled her arse towards him. </p><p>Fred heard how Hermione's breath hitched when she understood what he was planning. He snaked his arm around her waist, and his hand slipped between her legs. She was already wet, but he had expected that much. Between shagging George and getting frisky with him, there was no chance Hermione wasn't fully ready. </p><p>It took him half a minute to get the right angle before he slowly, inch by inch, entered Hermione. </p><p>"Bit different from George, isn't it?" Fred didn't bother to wait for an answer as he started to set the pace. He knew he wouldn't get an answer anyway. Hermione never compared them. Even when their ego got ahead of them and they tried to hear the blessed words 'you're so much better', they would never get them. Hermione was wonderful and stubborn that way, and Fred loved her even more for that. </p><p>Early on in their teenage years, Fred and George had discovered that even though they wished to have a triad, they still liked different things. George was the boobs man, while Fred preferred arse. George liked giving up control, while Fred rather liked to control. George loved getting tortured by Hermione, but Fred loved to torture her instead. And Hermione seemed to love everything equally. She had no preference for specific positions or places. She loved experimenting, and living out their - and her - fantasies. Sometimes, Fred thought a higher being had created her just for George and him. </p><p>The only thing they had never tried... </p><p>Fred banished the thought from his mind, and instead snuck his hands around Hermione. With one, he started to knead her breast, twisting the nipple just as Hermione liked it, while the other drew slow circles around her clit, close enough to arouse, but not enough to get Hermione off. </p><p>"Freeeed," Hermione whined, surely knowing what he was doing, and, with a grin, he sank his teeth into her neck. If he was going to have a love bite tomorrow, then so was she. Fair was fair. Hermione gasped as he started to suck on her wet skin and pressed her arse closer - and desperately harder - against his groin. A foul attempt to get him to lose control, too. Unfortunately, it worked. </p><p>Unwillingly, Fred's hips snapped forward, and his hand went to her clit without further thought. It didn't need much. Just a slight press on the little nub, a few fast circles, and a deep, low groan escaped Hermione. With satisfaction, Fred felt her flutter around him, and he could see how her legs shook slightly, her toes curling. Fred allowed himself a few more trusts, and then he pulled out. </p><p>"What?" Hermione turned half around, confusion written all over her face. </p><p>"I think we're clean enough," Fred just grinned. "Time to dry up." With a wink, he pulled Hermione from the shower stall, which made her frown and him laugh. The frown turned into a moan rather quickly when Fred started to rub all over Hermione's body with a plush towel, drying her up but also turning her on even more. Then, without warning, he heaved her onto the armoire right beside the washbasin and pushed her legs apart. </p><p>Despite the surprise, Hermione reacted swiftly. Her legs clamped around his hips, pulling him closer, and providing a perfect entrance. </p><p>"How many?" Fred asked as he entered, which earned him a delicious moan, an annoyed huff, and an eye roll from Hermione. </p><p>"Not this again," she groaned, and Fred wasn't sure if she was turned on or irritated. Probably both - just as he liked. "This is stupid." </p><p>She was right, it was. But, it was the only competition allowed between Fred and George. They had decided that it was not jealousy but rivalry, and one Hermione could only profit from. So, it was only fair to grant them a little bit of fun. </p><p>"How many?" He teased her clit again, knowing she would give in. After all, it was also the only competition Hermione allowed, even though she found it stupid and berated them often enough. Despite her disapproval of the competition, Hermione had provided the few rules. Counting was only allowed on Sundays, and under no circumstances were they to treat it like shagging for sport. </p><p>"Once," Hermione finally hissed, her eyes rolling back and her nub hardening. Fred bit back any comment. The competition was one thing, but one should never badmouth his competitor, even if he had just managed to get their girlfriend off once. Fred thought with glee that he would surely win today if he built up a good lead now. How careless of George, Fred smirked. He would finally win two Sundays in a row. </p><p>"Someday this will get boring to you two, I hope," Hermione said in her best prefect voice, which certainly did things to Fred and she knew it. Sometimes, Hermione tried to sabotage their little competition by getting them off too quickly. The way she was now gripping his hips with her legs, taking him deeper and deeper with every thrust, surely suggested that she was at least trying. And to top it, she now started to play with her tits. </p><p>"Are you trying to get George a win?" Fred groaned while his hands joined hers. Hermione was set to sleep at George's bed tonight, which would surely offer some more chances for his twin to earn more points. Moreover, it was so like her to try and force them to win in weekly turns just to keep everything equal. </p><p>"Actually, I'm trying to force a tie." There was a secretive little smile on her lips. Softly, she pulled Fred down, kissed him, and then whispered her plans for the night into his ear. </p><p>Oh Merlin, he almost blew off from the thought alone. </p><p>"I'm sure George is already waiting for us," she added with a smirk that ended Fred's quest for a win for good. Or at least for today. </p><p>With anticipation running through his veins, Fred picked up the pace, his thrusts fast and hard, which made the armoire - and the mirror above the sink - shake. He knew how the banging must sound outside this room, and again he was glad not to have any neighbours. </p><p>It didn't take long. Hermione had already been on the brink since he had pulled her out of the shower, and Fred's self-control was barely existing now that he knew what was waiting for him. </p><p>Hermione came with a loud 'Freeeeed', gripping onto him with iron strength, and tipped Fred right over the edge as well. His brain short-circuited for a moment with blissful nothingness before he came back, heaving and his pulse through the roof. Merlin, Circe and Morgana, this woman would kill him one day- George probably sooner. </p><p>They took a minute to cool down, kissing softly and caressing each other, before Hermione finally let go of him and jumped down from the armoire. They wrapped themselves in bathrobes, and went directly to Fred's room. </p><p>Fred's room was the larger one - won fair and square in a drinking match years ago - and, therefore he also had the larger bed. He thought it a wise investment, and it had proved to be a wise decision the few times George and he had brought a girl they could share. </p><p>The cakes George had bought earlier were already on the nightstand, along with a bottle of water and a box of facial tissues. Hermione quirked an eyebrow at him, obviously amused by the preparations. </p><p>"You, get comfy," Fred softly pushed her down on the bed, "and I'm going to get George. Just a moment." Fred raced off to find his twin, Hermione's laughter following him out of the room. </p><p>He found George in the kitchen. His twin was leaning against the counter, sipping on his tea, and seemed very unimpressed when Fred stormed in, clad only in a bathrobe and heaving from excitement. "What are you doing here?" </p><p>"Drinking tea?" </p><p>"Let me rephrase that," Fred leaned against the doorframe. "What are you doing here, when Hermione is waiting in my bed right now for both of us." </p><p>George set down the cup. "Well, I thought it would be good if you and I talked about it for a minute. Hermione doesn't know what to expect, and I think we should have a plan, just to make it easier for her."</p><p>"She said she's ready." </p><p>"Yeah, so did a lot of women we picked up, and a few of them were still skittish or backed off when it got serious. We should think about how we could make Hermione feel safe." </p><p>"Right," Fred hated to admit it, but George had a point. "Then, let's make a plan." </p><p>George's eyes twinkled at the thought of coming up with naughty plans, and Fred knew his were, too. They loved making plans, and if those plans involved Hermione, it was even better. It took them only a few minutes to get a rough outline of what, and what not, to do, and how to approach - they had experience, after all. When they had finished planning, they both felt that they were on the same page: making Hermione comfortable throughout the experience. </p><p>However, when they came back to Fred's bedroom, an adorable, but terribly timed, surprise waited for them. Hermione had snuggled into the pillow in the middle of the bed (in a way Fred suspected what was supposed to be a sexy pose), and was now soundly asleep. Her bathrobe was tied tightly around her, and she had her feet under the blanket. She had probably gotten cold while waiting. </p><p>Fred and George looked at each other for one second and made their decision. With twin grins, they quietly approach the bed, one on each side, and gently sat down, before they snuggled up to Hermione. She stirred slightly, but George hushed her right back to sleep, while Fred pulled the blanket over the three of them. </p><p>They could wait. After all, this relationship was supposed to be for eternity. And so, they snuggled up, ready to enjoy a nap.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To all What If readers: don't worry, I'm also working on the next chapter ;) it's currently in the first beta-phase :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There might be some more chapters some day if the muse kisses me :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>